justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Water Me
(Kids Mode)https://youtu.be/Xh5qakDQprc |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = (Deluxe) |year = 2016 |dlc = Classic July 3, 2019 (NOW) Tennis Version June 26, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Tennis Version) |dg = (Classic) / (Tennis Version) |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Medium (Tennis Version) |effort = Intense (Classic) Moderate (Tennis Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 2 each (Tennis Version) |nosm = |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Tennis Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Classic) Aquamarine/Gold (Tennis Version) |gc = Classic Rainbow (constantly changing) (Main) (Beta Main) (Arrows) Tennis Version Green/Mint Green |lc = (Classic) (Tennis Version) |mashup = |alt = Tennis Version |pictos = |kcal = |dura = 3:06 |nowc = WaterMe WaterMeALT (Tennis Version) |audio = |choreo = Tennis Version Cain Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoRsiDqBOhL/ |perf = Tennis Version Constantinos Papamethodiou (P1) Adonis Kyriakides (P2) }}Lizzo tarafından " " tarafından , , ve 'de yer alıyor. Klasik rutin ayrıca Çocuk Modu üzerinde de görünür. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Dansçı neon yeşili Mohawk'lı bir pandadır. Ayrıca sol kulağında bazı piercingler var. Boynunda bir madalya ve altın kolyenin yanı sıra sol el bileğinde bir bilekliği var. Bir bluz ve bir çift bermuda giyiyor. Panda'nın kıyafeti rutin boyunca sürekli renk değiştirir. Tennis Versiyonu Rutin bir ren geyiği ve bir panda tarafından gerçekleştirilir. Spor takımları giyiyorlar ve her birinde bir top kürek var. P1 s mor ve P2 s mavidir. P1 P1, Make It Jingle ve Con Calma ren geyiğidir. Kıyafeti temelde farklı. Boynuzları mor ve açık yeşil bir kareye sahip bir çift gözlük takıyor. Pembe anahatlı, çivit şortlu ve pembe ayakkabılarla açık yeşil bir tişört giyiyor. Ayrıca sol elinde iki pembe ve bir de mor bileziği var. P2 P2 Klasik rutinden gelen panda. Sarı saçlı. Ayrıca mavi ve sarı saç bantları ve sağ bileğinde aynı renklere sahip bir bilekliği var. Sarı bir polo tişört ve bir çift pembe spor salonu şort giyiyor. Mavi bir tenis raketi tutuyor. Watermealt_coach_1.png|P1 Watermealt_coach_2.png|P2 Arka Plan Klasik Rutin bir kamera soyunma odasında başlar ve kamera onu yakınlaştırmadan önce panda ortaya çıkarmaya başlar. Şarkı başlarken, renkli çizgiler ondan yayılır ve panda onun üzerinde bir tünel oluşturan dairesel bir kemer oluşturur. Arka plan beyaz bir ekrana dönüşür, kayan yıldızlar uçar ve farklı sporları deneyen pandaların montajlarını içeren kareler ren geyiği ile birlikte antrenör koçu gibi görünen Make It Jingle dan görülebilir. Arka plan saat yönünün tersine 45 derece dönüyor, kayan yıldızlarda sörf yapan ren geyiği klonları ile birlikte mekanik renk değiştiren kronometreler görülebiliyor. Koroda, kemerler kayan yıldızların uçmasıyla yeniden ortaya çıkar. Zaman zaman, oyuncuya bir başparmak-up veren kayan yıldızlarda ren geyiği kısaca görülebilir. Köprüde arka plan, yandaki panda için tezahürat eden ren geyiği klonlarıyla birlikte havada uçan konfeti ile koşu parkuruna dönüşüyor. Son koroda, pandaların altında bir sahne oluştuğu ve altın spor malzemeleri içeren birkaç podyumun yükselmesiyle balonlar havaya yükseliyor. Rutin, pandaların arkasına yükselen devasa birincilik ödülü ve ren geyiğinin iki büyük hologramı ile oyuncuya bir yaşasın vererek sonuçlanıyor. Tennis Versiyonu Arka plan bir tenis kortu. Hareket eden iki koç arasında bölünmüş bir ekran var. Zemin mavidir ve üstünde, ve Ubisoft logolarının yanı sıra Klasik rutinin arka planındaki yıldızların sürekli olarak geçişi görülür. Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde 2 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1: Sağ kolunuzu yukarı kaldırın ve havayı sert bir şekilde bastırın. Gold Moves 2: Ellerini beline indir. Waterme gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Waterme gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Waterme gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Waterme gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Tennis Versiyonu Tenis Versiyonu rutinindeki her antrenör için 2 Gold Moves vardır, ikisi de aynıdır: Her İki Gold Moves: Bu soldan sağa bir Dalga Altın Hareketi: *P1: Geri dururken, bacaklarınızın arasına hayali raketinizle bir tenis topu atın. *P2: Ayaklarınız omuz genişliğine bölünerek, hayali raketinizle bir tenis topuna çarpın. Watermealt gm 1 p1.png|Both Gold Moves (P1) Watermealt gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves (P1) in-game Watermealt gm 1 p2.png|Both Gold Moves (P2) Watermealt gm 2.gif|Both Gold Moves (P2) in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Beastly Beats *Pandamonium *15-Minute Workout *Crazy Costumes * *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs S-Z Tennis Version *Fitness *All Songs S-Z Trivia *Önizleme sesi iki rutin için farklıdır: Klasik olanda ikinci koro sonrası başlar; Tenis versiyonunda ise, ilk koronun ikinci kısmında başlar. Galeri Game Files Waterme_cover_generic.png|''Water Me'' Watermealt_cover_generic.png|''Water Me'' (Tennis Version) Waterme_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Watermealt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Tennis Version) waterme cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Watermealt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Tennis Version) Waterme_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Watermealt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Tennis Version) Waterme cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) WaterMe_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Watermealt cover 1024.png| cover (Tennis Version) watermealt_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Tennis Version) Waterme ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Watermealt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Tennis Version) Watermealt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Tennis Version) Waterme pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) WaterMeALT_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Tennis Version) postcard_waterme001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_waterme001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_waterme005.png|Postcard 2 postcard_waterme005_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Waterme jd2019 menu gamescom.png|'' '' in the menu (Gamescom) waterme jd2019 load gamexp.png| loading screen (GameXP) waterme jd2019 coachmenu gamexp.png| coach selection screen (GameXP) Waterme_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' in the menu (8th-Gen) Waterme_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Waterme_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Watermealt jd2019 menu.png|'' '' (Tennis Version) In the menu (8th-Gen) Watermealt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Tennis Version, 8th-Gen) Watermealt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Tennis Version, 8th-Gen) Waterme jd2019 kids menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Kids Mode) Waterme jd2019 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Waterme jd2019 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Waterme jd2019 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Waterme jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu Waterme jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Waterme jdnow score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Watermealt jdnow menu.png|Tennis Version on the menu Watermealt jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Tennis Version) Watermealt jdnow score.png| scoring screen (Tennis Version) Promotional Images Waterme promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay waterme jdnow notification.jpg| notification (Classic) Beta Elements Waterme beta color scheme.png|Beta main color scheme WaterMe beta pictogram.png|Pictogram with default colors Others Waterme thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Watermealt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Tennis Version) Waterme thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Watermealt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Tennis Version) Waterme jdnow nocoins.png|The coach in the notification to tell the player to buy coins or get a VIP membership onneportepas easter egg 1.png|The Classic coach s head in On Ne Porte Pas Des Sous-Vêtements onneportepas easter egg 2.png|The Classic coach s head on two undershirts in On Ne Porte Pas Des Sous-Vêtements onneportepas easter egg 3.png|The Classic coach s head on a boxer shorts in On Ne Porte Pas Des Sous-Vêtements Videos Official Music Video Lizzo - Water Me Official Music Video Teasers Water Me - Gameplay Teaser (US) Water Me - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Water Me (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Water Me (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2019 Nintendo Switch Gameplay - Lizzo Water Me Water Me (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2019 Water Me - Just Dance Now 'Tennis Version' Just Dance 2019 Water Me (Alternate) - 5 stars Water Me (Tennis Version) - Just Dance Now Extractions Water Me - Just Dance 2019 (No GUI) Water Me (Tennis Version) No Hud (7Gen) Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Water Me pt-br:Water Me en:Water Me Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Lizzo Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Erkekli Düetler Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Kids Mode Kategori:Constantinos Papamethodiou Kategori:Adonis Kyriakides